


Aeonian

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Hannibal, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Priest Will, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 18 (2016.01.18)</b>
</p><p><i>adjective</i><br/>1. eternal; everlasting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeonian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm alive. My new job just doesn't let me write while working. Also, I'm woefully behind on this project, and I've only just finished January. So here's all of January. If one of these ships isn't your thing, I've left a list with links to each individual ship in the Series Notes.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr 2016-03-02.

Will had never been religious growing up. His parents hadn’t, his family hadn’t, his school and friends hadn’t. Then Hannibal showed up.

It didn’t take Will long to realize that no one else could see him. That no one else could hear him. That no one else could _feel_ him.

Eventually, surprisingly, it drove Will to join the church, to become a priest, to live with the other priests in the safety of the church. Or so he thought.

The demon left him alone for months, long enough to make him feel comfortable with his new surroundings. Long enough to make him think that he was gone.

But sure as the sun rose, as Will knelt down to pray one evening, he could feel claws sweep across the back of his neck. Not enough pressure to cut, but enough to scratch, to raise shivers. Something smooth curled around his ankle, keeping him from running. Not that he would. He already tried. He knew better now.

“Hello, William,” the demon hissed. Will closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his interlaced fingers.

“Hello, Hannibal,” he whispered back.

A body draped across his back, one far hotter than a normal human’s. Even Will knew that, even though he hadn’t slept with someone for far longer than he’d sworn celibacy. A celibacy that he was about to break. He wondered if God would punish him. Or would he even see Heaven’s gates when he belonged to a demon?

“I’ve grown weary of my self-imposed absence from you. Have you missed me the way I’ve missed you?” Hannibal whispered in his ear, one clawed hand sliding into Will’s robe.

“No,” Will whispered back, even as he shuddered at the familiar, intimate touch.

Hannibal chuckled, and the warm sound made Will shiver, made him break out in gooseflesh, made him hard. Will squeezed his eyes closed harder as claws gently stroked the sensitive flesh of his erection.

“You musn’t lie to me, William,” Hannibal replied, voice soft, lilting, cajoling. Sharp teeth nipped at the tender skin of his neck and lightning raced down his spine. “Come, tell the truth. Have you missed me?”

The demon’s other hand slipped up the inside of his thigh and between his legs, claws trailing between his cheeks, and then up his back, shredding his robe as he went. The touch against something so vulnerable turned Will into jelly, unable to make a move other than to fold his upper body slowly down onto the bed, right on top of his arms.

Hannibal’s body bent over him, molding close to him, his touch unbearably intimate and achingly familiar. Will whispered the Lord’s Prayer into his sheets until his breath caught in his throat when the demon entered him. As always, it made him feel like he was burning up from the inside. It melted his bones and turned him pliant. Not that he’d ever been able to fight Hannibal.

"Do not test my patience.” Hannibal’s voice had turned dark, his claws sharp and piercing. “Have you missed me?”

Will gripped his rosary so tight that it felt like the shape of it would be indented on his palm for days. It probably said something about his life that a symbol of God would remind him of his affair with the devil. “Yes, Hannibal.”

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 10M WotD [Master Post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/10M-WotD-2016).
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Aeonian). Tschüß.


End file.
